


Timely Accidents

by SunnieBelle



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Ninth Doctor - Freeform, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler - Freeform, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler Fluff, POV Rose Tyler, Prompt Fic, Rose Tyler - Freeform, The Doctor/Rose Tyler Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnieBelle/pseuds/SunnieBelle
Summary: A mistake leads to detrimental consequences. Can John save the day, and how will he react to an impetuous choice by Rose?
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: Doctor x Rose Forever Guess the Author 1





	Timely Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of a guess-the-author event in the 'Doctor X Rose forever' Discord group. The difficult part was keeping it at 500 words or less, but though it was challenging (a good kind of challenging :D) it was a blast and I thoroughly enjoyed it! Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> (The prompt was: "Oh God Oh F*** That Was Not The Right Button")

“Oh, god! Oh, fu—!” Rose cut off her exclamation, just barely remembering she was in a public place. “That wasn’t the right button!” Her mind scrambled with panic, heart racing, wondering what to do. Distracted by her dilemma, she didn’t hear someone come up behind her. 

“What’s wrong, Rose?” John asked, his familiar Northern brogue a stark contrast to the quiet atmosphere of the Library. 

Not expecting to hear the man who always sent her heart racing—for pleasant, yet complicated reasons—she spun in her seat to face him. 

“Oh, John, you startled me,” she gasped, trying to calm her over-excited heart. “I’m not sure what I did,” she explained, turning back to her laptop, “but I know I hit a wrong button and deleted my paper. I’ve been slaving over this for weeks! And... ” 

Her head fell into her hands as she tried to will away the burning sensation behind her eyes. She felt lost in her panic and despair, knowing there wasn’t time enough to recreate it before it was due. 

John’s deep, soothing voice pulled her from her spiraling thoughts, telling her, “Budge up a moment, let me have a look.” 

Staring astonishedly, she made no arguments as he took her seat and she moved to the next chair over. Her mind warred with itself, trying to stay calm, while her imagination also played out horrible scenarios of being forced to leave Uni and listen to all her mum’s ‘I told you so’ lectures. 

“There, found it!” John exclaimed a few minutes later, beaming her favorite daft grin at her. 

Rose didn’t hear John’s explanation of how he’d done it, her eyes focused solely on the screen displaying her paper and her mind on the fact that he had done the impossible. 

She reacted without thinking, her hands reaching to grasp the lapels of his leather jacket, pulling him toward her as she pressed her lips to his in an enthusiastic snog. 

His surprised gasp and lack of response shocked her back to reality. Letting go of him, she hastily apologized as she leaned away from him, mortified at her actions and sure she’d crossed a line. 

His own shock seemed to wear off quickly, his beautiful blue eyes grew stormy, his face determined. Terrified she’d irreparably messed up their friendship, she readied herself to flee. Before she could, his calloused hands gently cupped her cheeks. His eyes traced her face before pressing a slow, tender kiss to her lips. 

Surprised as she was, she couldn’t help but lean into his kiss. 

A long moment later, he pulled back to gaze at her with a soft expression. “You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that, Rose Tyler,” he said, his voice a low growl.

“Probably about as long I’ve wanted you to,” she laughed, beaming a tongue-touched grin at him. 

“Fantastic,” he murmured, before pressing another lingering kiss to her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought about doing a second chapter from John's (Nine's) POV. Please consider leaving a comment, I love hearing from my readers! :D


End file.
